1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic transmission arrangement for automotive vehicles. Particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive automatic transmission in which efficient use of space is utilized for reducing a necessary size of the transmission and in which a sensor may be installed without interference from transmission elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In control of a modern automotive automatic transmission, generally a rotational speed of an input shaft and an output shaft thereof are monitored by sensors. The output shaft rotational speed may be monitored at a location outside of the transmission and the input shaft rotation is generally monitored at a location within the automatic transmission.
An example of such a conventional automatic transmission employing rotational sensors is disclosed in Mitsubishi Juukou Gihou (Mitsubishi Industrial Technique) Vol. 21 No. 1 (1984 by Mistubishi Industrial Company Publications) wherein an input shaft of the automatic transmission rotates in connection with a clutch drum. According to this disclosure, a brake band is wound around the outer circumference of the clutch drum and a rotational sensor for detecting rotation of the drum is positioned adjacent the brake band. According to the above, since the rotational sensor must be positioned so as not to interfere with the brake band, i.e. adjacent the brake band, the transmission becomes large in an axial direction thereof.
In modern automotive technology, it has been required to reduce the size on an automatic transmission.